Flirting with Pain
by Myth Lord
Summary: What happens when pain consumes a body?


Flirting with Pain

Rated PG-13

Summary: What happens when emotional pain consumes a body? What happens when you hurt so much inside that you bring the pain to the outside?

Once again the worry began to tear at her stomach. Then came the envy ripping at her heart. The image of _them_ kissing floated into her mind. The class room began to dissolve and the scars began to burn. The burning brought back memories of _him_ telling her about _his _scar burning and images of hate drilling into _his_ mind. Burning was all she could feel. The light of the classroom darken, the purple smoke coming from the potion on her desk began to swirl into a spiral cloud. Suddenly she jumped up out her seat.

She was in the middle of her sixth year defense against the dark arts class. Professor Lupin looked up from the notes he was reading. They were studying a new potion that supposedly would make the drinker invisible to the living dead. Of course Lupin knew the potion only turned your nose green and made a flower grow out of it. This was his idea of a fun class experiment.

When Ginny jumped out her seat he was shocked. The girl looked like she was in extreme pain. Her pupils were shrinking and her body was trembling. Before she could ask to be excused he told her to take the rest of the period off. Ginny ran down the halls hoping to make it to a bathroom before she collapsed. Finally she found one a floor below her DADA class. She shoved the door open. Seeing that no one was in the room she cast a locking spell on the door.

The sickness was controlling her and she knew couldn't fight it. Reaching into her school bag she found the small pouch where she kept all her prized possessions. She opened the pouch and dumped the contents onto the palm of her hand. A lock of raven black hair, a red ribbon, and a small cooking knife. She took the hair and began to dream about when she had first gotten it.

It was their first trip to Hogsmeade together. Harry wanted to give Ginny something special but Ginny wouldn't accept anything Harry thought of. Harry couldn't stop thinking about what on earth she could want. Then in a moment of shear genius he thought of what Ginny might want. He finally released she wanted something that was purely him. So with that sudden burst of thought he told Ginny to wait outside the Three Broomsticks. When he came out he was holding a lock of his raven black hair.

Then when that dream ended the scars on her arms and legs screamed with pain again. She forced herself to think about the ribbon. It was the ribbon Harry conjured to hold her hair up one night. They were kissing is in the common room and Harry had got some of Ginny's hair stuck in his mouth. Harry was gagging because Ginny had tried one of her friend's muggle hair controller called hair spray. Once he stopped gagging he pulled out a thread from his shirt. With a flick of his wand the thread became red silk. With another flick the one thread multiplied. The threads then began to make themselves into a silk ribbon. It was the moment Ginny first saw why she loved Harry. She loved him because he cared about others more than himself and he would do every little thing to make his loved ones happy.

Then she grabbed the knife and the scars seared pain into to her skin. The burning was her final memory to review. It was a reminder of every time she had done this.

This was the ritual she performed to rid herself of thoughts of Harry. And with the final reminder in place she pulled up her left arm sleeve revealing dozens of scars. She found a patch of scar free skin and ran the knife through it. The cut was deep but most of her pain was gone now. The burning was gone and now only her left arm trembled. Her mind was free of Harry. With the ritual complete she used her wand to seal the wound.

She was now only thinking of one person, Hermione Granger. Hermione had stolen Harry from her. And with thoughts of revenge on her mind she dashed to dorm.

Once safely in her bed she began to count the scars. Once she was done she told herself that she would give Hermione the same pain and the same scars.


End file.
